


Tom's Birthday

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's new girlfriend plans something special for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> my 1st submission for friday fluff fanfare. hope you enjoy it!

Tom was sitting on his couch, looking at the clock. He had finished his read through early, and now had 2 hours before his dinner with his beautiful angel.

He smiled, thinking about her. She was like no other woman that he’d dated before. As he sipped his tea, Tom recalled how they met …

_I was still slightly annoyed that Ben had coerced me into attending another function, even though it was for the museum. All I had wanted was to stay home and relax. Ben had even yelled at me for wearing such a grumpy face in public._

_And I then saw her … she kept looking at the gallery entrance, as if she wanted to be in there and not out in the festivities._

_I saw a number of men drooling over her companion, a thin redhead. But it was only the petite brunette that I saw. She looked lovely, in a simply black halter dress paired with sparkling silver stilettoes and some dazzling jewelry._

_Suddenly I noticed them heading into the exhibit, so I left Ben and followed at a safe distance. She started talking, in depth no less, about the architecture of the exhibit. I was fascinated, and thoroughly impressed. My admiration grew as we continued through the gallery._

_Her friend saw me at one point, but said nothing._

_As we neared the end of the exhibit, I saw them splitting up, with her friend heading back to the bar. I knew then that I had to speak with the redhead, if only to have the chance to speak to the woman that captivated me …_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she paused to survey the table, she hoped that things went smoothly. She really wanted this dinner to be special for Tom.

She sighed, walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes, and began thinking about the moment they met…

_As I approached the bar, I could see Katrina talking to a very tall gentleman with his back towards me. Of course he’d be talking to her. Katrina was a stunning redhead with a great figure._

_She spotted me before I could retreat, and smiled. And that’s when I first saw him … TOM HIDDLESTON._

_Oh my god! My heart stopped as he smiled at me, and I had no time to flee. As I was rendered speechless, looking like a blithering idiot, Katrina introduced me. As he took my hand, I felt a shiver run down my spine._

_Before I knew it, we were sitting at the bar, having a drink, and talking. Benedict Cumberbatch arrived after about an hour, telling Tom it was time to leave. He looked at me, almost sadly, as if he didn’t want to go. I nearly fell off the stool when he took my hand and kissed it, and wished me a goodnight._

_It was like a fantasy, but never could I have imagined what was to come …_

Her daydream was interrupted by the alarm on her phone. She sighed, smiling, and went to check on the food before getting ready for her dinner with Tom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom sighed as he finished his tea. She was so dear to him, and this simple gesture just reinforced what he already knew … he was in love with her.

As he rose from the couch to take a shower and get ready, he thought about their first “official date…”

_I can’t believe I’m so nervous! I’d been on lots of dates, so why am I in such a panic? She’s different … truly special. I knew that from the moment I met her._

_A small sigh escaped my lips as she opened her front door. She looked charming, in a black skirt and red blouse with black high heeled boots._

_As she invited me in, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I helped her with her coat, and then we left for the restaurant._

_I had chosen this rustic little place on purpose. It was relatively small, and not well known. I also knew the owner, so we’d have a secluded spot in the back._

_She smiled as I opened her door, and took her arm as we walked in._

_We sat down, and she smiled shyly at me. I was goner from that moment! We had such a lovely time, chatting all through dinner and dessert. I must admit, I was ecstatic that she ate, and actually enjoyed her meal!_

_As I drove us back to her place, a strange sadness washed over me. I didn’t want the evening to end. So before I showed her to her door, I told her that I wanted to keep seeing her. I told her that I liked her … a lot._

_She blushed the shade of her blouse, and I was completely enchanted. She smiled and nodded. I thought my heart was going to fly right out of my chest!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was just about ready. She had chosen something that was very her – navy blue skirt, white silk blouse, and navy blue sling backs. She smiled as put the beautiful blue sapphire flower earrings in her ears – a new year’s gift from Tom.

As she walked backed into the kitchen to finish up a few last things, she thought about their last evening together …

_“So I was thinking …”_

_“_ _Yes, my angel,” Tom said, as we sat together on my couch, wrapped in each other’s arms. “_

_Your birthday is Monday, and I wanted to do something special. But as I am just a poor art historian, I can’t do what I’d like to do.”_

_He tilted my chin up to look at him, and said, “You don’t need to do anything at all. And you also don’t have to get me anything. I’m happy just spending time with you.”_

_I shook my head and smiled. “Well, I was thinking that maybe we could have a nice dinner here …”_

_Tom smiled he kissed me gently. “That would be the loveliest gift ever.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom reached over and grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat. He laughed, knowing she was going to yell at him for bringing her something. But he couldn’t resist. He was so in love with her!

He rang her doorbell, and he lost his breath as she answered the door.

“Angel! You look so beautiful!” he said.

She blushed, and said, “You silly Brit! Why are you bringing ME something on your birthday?”

Tom couldn’t help but laugh as he handed her the flowers and followed her into the small house. As he took off his coat, she turned back to him, and said shyly, “They’re gorgeous. Thank you.”

She sighed as he drew her into his arms, and hugged her tightly. “They’re not nearly as lovely as you,” he whispered in her ear before kissing her softly.

“Let me go and get a vase. I’ll be right back,” she said, walking into the living room.

Tom was following her when he stopped dead. The dining room table had been set with her good china and crystal, all atop a beautiful light blue lace tablecloth.

He was still staring at it when she turned and saw him. She smiled, and thought, _I’m falling in love with him …_

“Do you like it?” she asked uncertainly.

Tom turned to see her standing there, looking nervous. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. “It’s stunning. But you really didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

She let out a small sigh of relief, and said, “It was no trouble. Please sit down, and I’ll start.”

“Absolutely not! I’m not going to let you serve me!” Tom said adamantly.

She looked at him sternly, and said, “Sit down. This is my house, and your birthday dinner.”

Tom sighed, and reluctantly sat down. As he watched her go into the kitchen, he smiled. He so rarely got to see this side of her, and he positively adored it!

He was still smiling as she returned to pour the wine. Tom lightly touched her arm as she finished. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I feel bad that you did all of this for me,” Tom said sweetly.

She kissed him on the cheek, and replied, “Don’t apologize. I appreciate that you want to help.”

She left and returned with two bowls of soup.

“Mm mm … this smells delicious,” Tom said hungrily.

“It’s Italian wedding soup,” she replied, as she down next to him. “For dinner, I made roast pork with penne all’ olio, Italian green beans, bread, and a salad. And I made zabaglione and a special cake for dessert.”

He took her hand, and kissed it. “You never cease to amaze me, my sweet angel.”

She blushed again, making him smile. They talked as they ate, about his new project, and her new (and second) job as a docent at the museum.

“Please let me help you with the dishes and dessert,” Tom pleaded as she stood up from the table.

“Thank you, but no. I’ll be right back,” she said as she left the dining room. He was still stunned that she made such a dinner for him, and all from scratch, including the pasta and bread.

He turned as he heard her returning and gasped loudly enough for her to hear.

She smiled as she set down the 3 tiered cake in front of him, complete with pudding between the layers, and sprinkles on top.

“This is looks sinfully delectable!” Tom said happily.

She blushed again, and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Tom.” He kissed her, and then she cut the cake.

She watched intently as he took a bite, and giggled when he moaned. “Dear God! Is that ever scrumptious!” Tom exclaimed.

She smiled, as she cheerfully dug into her own slice.

Once dinner was finished, she led him into the living room.

“I have one more thing for you. I’ll be right back,” she said as she scurried off into the kitchen.

Tom shook his head, and smiled. _Tonight’s the night,_ he thought. _I’m going to tell her when she comes back._

He looked up and saw her carrying a silver tray. She set the tray on the coffee table.

He smiled as she handed him a glass of Jameson, and noticed that she had a snifter of brandy for herself.

She sat down next to him and handed him a small box. She smiled, kissed him gently, and said, “Happy Birthday.”

Tom studied the box carefully. It was wrapped in a red paper, with a dark blue fabric bow. He knew immediately that she had done this herself.

“You can open it, you know,” she said anxiously.

“I told you not to get me anything,” Tom said, as he started to open it. He glanced sideways at her, and saw her biting her lip.

He was not prepared for what he saw when he opened the box. It was a small leather bound book. He gently picked it up, and opened the cover.

“Oh my God!” he cried, looking at her, absolutely shocked. In his hands Tom held a copy of Coriolanus, his latest project, published in 1890.

“I … I …” Tom stammered, unable to form even the most basic of sentences.

“Do you like it?” she asked hesitantly.

When he looked back at her, there were tears in his eyes. No one had EVER given him a gift like this.

Seeing his tears, she began to worry, and tears started to form in her own eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Tom said, “This is the most incredible gift I have ever received. For you to do something like this, after only knowing me for a few months … It is so thoughtful, so personal … I … I don’t possibly know how I can ever thank you.”

She was so moved by his words that she couldn’t control the tears. He reached up and brushed the droplets from her lovely face.

“I was afraid that you wouldn’t like it,” she said, almost inaudibly.

“How could you think that?” Tom asked. “This spectacular dinner was gift enough, but for you to do this …”

He then pulled her close, and looked deeply into her eyes. “I had wanted to tell you this earlier, but now seems even more right,” Tom said.

She looked at him, curious as to what he was going to say.

“I love you. I fell in love with you on our first date. But I knew that you were so unsure of this. So I waited, until I was certain that you were ready. And tonight just reinforced what I felt … that you are in love with me, too.”

She was on the verge of crying again. She had hoped that maybe he cared for her like she did for him. But to hear him say it …

“I love you too, Tom,” she said softly.

He smiled at her, so genuinely and lovingly, that her tears seemed to evaporate.

She smiled back at him, and whispered, “Happy Birthday,” before he kissed her passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
